fourstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Plughead
Intro: Frankenstein sample Look! It's moving. It's alve. It's alive... it's alive, it's moving, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, IT'S ALIVE! Hook What's that noise I hear? From what voice it sear? And why's it one I fear? No please, don't cometh near! Verse 1 Gah, what's this damned to hell hammering? Feels like my ear drums' pads have been smashed in, Now I'm panting, flinching, cringing and stammering, It's pandering, I can't understand this damn random thing, It hasn't been, like this in the past so when, Did it become so damn havoc-ish, it's damaging, I act so scandalous, I'm a pair of savages, Go hand in hand with this, but it's smashing 'em, It's not lavishes, it's making me mad at this, Finger snapping kids, "Stop before I break hands again!" This damn pitch is contagious and ricochets in my canvases, Whack as shit, just slanted my damn hippocampuses, I can't stand to this, it's sadist randomness, Having me acting frantic as this then I'm asking this; What is this? Hook What's that noise I hear? From what voice it sear? And why's it one I fear? No please, don't cometh near! Verse 2 Fuck it, I need to block it, I'll snub these these plugs in, Stuck 'em up then I can't hear no fuckin'- Annoying, noisy, poisonous, hoity-toity voices and Pointless choices of boisterousness, stay voiceless then, I don't mean to be mean, but it's driving me to be, The simplest ping can be ringing to me, Stinging me, my incus is bleeding! Eek! And I'm freaking freaking like a freak's in me, Making me repeat every thing I hear and see- D'oh! Notice me, do-si-do with me and OCD, Hopefully, I won't always be like this- nope, it's me! Of course it's gotta be so hopelessly holding me, And misophonia's so overly lonely when tones all be- Over me, I gotta ease with plugs when people chose to be vocally, It's totally off-throwing me of sociality, woefully emotionally, And supposedly, this is how I'll always be- (Sigh.) What's wrong with me? Hook What's that noise I hear? From what voice it sear? And why's it one I fear? No please, don't cometh near! Bridge Plugs, in my head. Bolts, in my neck. Who, is this kid? Fuck, am I dead? Verse 3 I look like an outcast, a dude with his soul bashed! This food tastes like shit and it sounds like the ass! I can't even listen to, when people chew, It's just fuckin' ew, it's evil too, And what can I do? Just stick in two, Plugs in my ears and I can pretend to, Think this is how the world really is when I'm livin' blue, But I can't change the way it is so I'm taking this As a sign that says I'm just as strange as this And I have to face the risks, take some hits, Stay in the cut and take it in, And Plughead's the name for it, And that's just the way it is, And my bane is as lame as is. Hook What's that noise I hear? From what voice it sear? And why's it one I fear? Fuck not, let's cometh near. Category:Poetry Category:Songs